Familia de Cuatro
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Han pasado casi veinte años desde que Haruka y Sora fueron a vivir juntos al extranjero. Aunque solo por unos días, la pareja decide volver, dispuestos a demostrar, que a pesar de todo, ellos si pudieron encontrar la felicidad, como una familia de cuatro. ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al ver la felicidad de la pareja que consideraban imposible? Haruka&Sora.


_**Title**_ : _Familia de Cuatro_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Sora_ _ **&**_ _Haruka_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Lemon implícito, rated M, twincest._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Han pasado casi veinte años desde que Haruka y Sora fueron a vivir juntos al extranjero. Aunque solo por unos días, la pareja decide volver, dispuestos a demostrar, que a pesar de todo, ellos si pudieron encontrar la felicidad, como una familia de cuatro. ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al ver la felicidad de la pareja que consideraban imposible? Haruka &Sora. Lemon._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son de Sphere, no míos._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Hiii. Les recomiendo que lean esto bajo su propio riesgo, lol, puedes ser malo para mentes sensibles. Tiene todo el ambiente de Yosuga no Sora, incluso peor. Me he visto los primeros y últimos tres capitulos del ánime (no me importan los demás, sorry), y me vi algunos videos de la Sora route para poder hacer este fanfiction. Espero que les guste, es two-shoot. Soo, solo va a ser este y un capitulo más._

 _¡A leer!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡S-sora!—gimió Haruka.

Haruka apoyó los antebrazos, uno a cada lado de su esposa, respirando entrecortadamente para mantener la calma. Él siempre era el que se venía primero, se suponía que las mujeres tenían su orgasmo primero, ¡no los hombres! Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que hacía el amor con Sora, él era el que se venía ni bien comenzaba el acto, y luego se venía repetidas veces más antes de terminar.

Sora, debajo del cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, rio suavemente, acariciando con sus traviesas manos el pecho de su amado, dando pequeños besos y mordidas en su cuello.

—Mmm…ah—gimió fuertemente, sintiendo como su miembro era succionado por la cavidad de Sora, hasta ahora él no entendía como ella lograba hacer eso. Enterró su rostro en los pechos de su esposa, lo cual solo logró que una onda de placer lo hiciera estremecerse.

Joder, estaba tan cerca, y lo único que había hecho era entrar dentro de Sora, ni se había movido. Las caricias de Sora no lo dejaban.

—S-sora, ¡p-por favor!—gruñó.

La mujer sonrío y lenta y torturosamente—según Haruka— bajó sus expertas manos más abajo del vientre de su esposo, donde su miembro e intimidad de conectaban. Acarició con sus dedos el miembro de Haru, haciendo que él gimiera más fuerte, enterrando sus dedos en las mantas donde yacían. Tratando de devolverle el juego, Haruka con manos temblorosas comenzó a masajear sus pechos, logrando un sonoro gemido de Sora. Sin embargo, cuando Sora lo exprimió de nuevo en sus paredes, Haru ya no pudo más.

Haruka gritó de placer, llenando no solo su habitación, pero las continuas de gritos. Mientras se venía fuertemente dentro de su esposa, agradeció que sus dos hijos duerman como troncos, porque si no fuera así…

Trató de controlar sus gemidos pero le era imposible, sintiendo que como siempre, su orgasmo era largo y lleno de placer. Sora lo besó apasionadamente, sintiendo como su semen la llenaba completamente y como el exceso caía en las sábanas que cubrían la cama. Haru gimió en el beso, aferrándose a su esposa. Su orgasmo bajó de intensidad y a los pocos segundos paró completamente.

Haruka cortó el beso, rogando por aire, exhausto después de llegar al clímax.

—Gané—sonrió Sora, entrelazando sus piernas en el torso de Haru, haciendo que Haru vuelva a entrar completamente. Ambos gimieron—Tú siempre llegas primero, de eso me encargo yo. De nuevo no volviste a usar condón, si tenemos otro hijo es tu culpa.

Haruka sonrío, dándole otro largo beso en los labios, inmediatamente su lengua entró en la boca de Sora, haciendo que esta la abriera más ampliamente. Ambas lenguas jugaban entre sí, dejándolos a ambos sin respiración, pero poco les importaba. Haruka inclinó más la cabeza para profundizar más el beso, escuchando los pequeños gemidos de su esposa. Sonrío internamente, saliendo completamente de su esposa, para luego penetrarla con fuerza, Sora gimió en el beso, y Haru aprovechó para profundizarlo aún más.

Las estocadas eran continuas, y ambos no dejaban de gemir dentro del beso. Haruka siempre lograba esos puntos más sensibles, y la estrechez de Sora era más que suficiente para Haru. Sora estaba muy cerca del clímax, pero como la mayoría de veces Haru le llevaba la delantera.

Haru gimió sonoramente, teniendo su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Se separó de los labios de su amada para tomar largas y grandes bocanadas de aire, ambos sintieron como se venía dentro de ella, llenándola excesivamente por segunda vez. Sin embargo, Haru no se atrevió de parar de dar fuertes y precisas estocadas, sintiendo que su esposa estaba muy cerca de llegar a su clímax. Unas cuentas estocadas más y Sora gimió su orgasmo, gritando fuertemente mientras envolvía el miembro de su esposo en sus jugos. Haru lloriqueó al sentir que su esposa lo exprimía intensamente dentro de sus paredes, y cuando sintió que los deliciosos jugos de ella lo cubrían totalmente, no pudo evitar tener su tercer orgasmo, gimiendo tan alto que esta vez sí pensó que habrían despertado a los niños.

El orgasmo fue largo, como siempre, y Sora sintió como su esposa invertía los papeles y se ponía sobre él, para retirar su miembro de sus paredes y rápidamente llevar el miembro que aun derramaba intensamente semen a su boca. Haru gimió en el orgasmo, mientras que Sora llenaba su boca de los jugos de su esposo completamente. Cuando terminó pasó todo y lamió sus labios, acostándose encima de Haru, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Haru seguía respirando entrecortadamente, recuperándose de su acto. Enserio, ya debía de acostumbrarse, después de tantos años con esta mujer que ama tanto.

—Sora…me hiciste venir…tres veces—gruñó, acariciando los larguísimos cabellos plateados y sedosos de su esposa.

—Mmm—asintió Sora.—Soy maravillosa.

—Lo eres—afirmó Haru, estirando su cuello hacia ella, su boca abierta y su lengua mostrándose, ansioso de besarla apasionadamente como siempre antes de dormir. Sora se alzó ligeramente y acercó sus labios a los de Haruka.—Sora, te amo—murmuró Haru, antes de conectar sus labios con los de ella.

—Yo también te amo, Haru—respondió Sora entre beso y beso.

Ambos siguieron besándose por varios minutos, hasta que Sora se apartó.

—Haru, quiero que visitemos nuestra antigua casa.

Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía estar refiriéndose a…

—Donde todo comenzó, Haru.

—¿Enserio?—murmuró.—¿Por qué?

—Tenía el ambiente perfecto, quiero que los niños lo conozcan, al menos por unos días—sonrío Sora.—Además, quiero que todos sepan—lo besó suavemente.—, cuanto te amo.

Haru sabía con quien se refería con "todos". Con sorpresa, Haru se dio cuenta de que no recordaba ninguno de sus nombres. Lo pensó un poco, y los nombres de cada uno de ellos surgieron en su mente.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, a Haruka ya no le afectaba que pensaran de su relación con Sora. No le importaba en lo más absoluto. La amaba tanto, que el hecho de que eran hermanos gemelos no le importaba más. Incluso estaban casados y tenían hijos, y sus hijos sabían que ellos eran hermanos, ya que Sora no quería tener ningún secreto en su familia (—Ahora, nuestra familia de cuatro—había anunciado Sora en ese entonces.) Haruka accedió, y aunque al comienzo no lo tomaron bien, luego lo aceptaron. Bueno, no hubo problemas con el menor, pero si con el mayor, pero eso ya estaba solucionado. (—Los vampiros también se casaban entre hermanos, para mantener la sangra pura. Haruka y yo no podíamos dejar que nuestra sangre se contaminara, porque nosotros somos MUY geniales, ¿ne? Así nacieron unos hermosos bebés como ustedes—había gritado Sora, abrazando al mayor. Después de protestar de que ya no era un bebé, abrazó fuertemente a su madre.)

Entonces, a Haru realmente no le importaba si iban a ese lugar.

—Todo por ti—murmuró Haru contra sus labios, besándolos tiernamente. Se separó a los pocos segundos, para agregar.—, pero después de todo vamos a ir a vivir a Francia, ¿no es así?

Sora sonrió, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos grises iguales a los de su esposo.

—Claro que sí.

Así, entre beso y beso, se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Genial!—gritó un niño de seis años de edad, corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

—Eh, eh, solo nos vamos a quedar tres días, ¡no se encariñen mucho!—llamó Haruka, cargando con todas las maletas, excepto las que Sora se empeñaba a no soltar. Dejó rápidamente todas las maletas junto con Sora en un carro que las llevaría a la casa donde se quedarían, para después tomar a su esposa, darle un pequeño beso y entrelazar sus manos.

Aoi Kuzugano, el menos de los dos hijos de la pareja, frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua.

—¡Iugh! Okaa-san, Otou-san, ¡eso es asqueroso! Siempre se están besando—gritó el niño, corriendo más rápido.

Sora desenredó sus manos de las de su esposo y corrió hacia al niño, cuando lo alcanzó los cargó y lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla.

—¡Tú también recibes tu beso!—cantó Sora, dándole más besos en toda la cara.

—¡Okaa-san!—río el niño, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Sora sintió que Haru pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, y Sora bajó a su hijo y envolvió a su esposo en un abrazo por la cintura.

Su primer hijo, Hikaru, de catorce años, pasó tranquilamente por su lado, su precioso cabello plateado igual a los de sus padres brillando bajó el fuerte sol.

—¿Dónde queda la casa?—masculló, observando a sus padres.

—Más adelante, sigues un camino recto y luego dos veces a la derecha. El camino es largo, ¿no quieren ir en carro?

—No, no, no. ¡Si es muy bonito el paisaje! Vamos caminando—lo convenció Sora, dándole otro beso.

Así, la familia de cuatro, caminó lentamente apreciando el paisaje, acerándose paso a paso a la casa donde todo comenzó.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Sooo, espero que les haya gustado, y si alguien de mis otros fanfictions viene por aquí, LO SIENTO MUCHO. Ejem, bueno. Enserio amo a Sora y Haruka (no saben cuantas veces me he puesto a pensar cual era el nombre de Haruka, y despues de minutos de pensar me acuerdo, ahhh, es Haruka, idk why). Son lindos, y no me gusta el twincest btw, solo en animes y mangas, lol. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y como quieren que sean las reacciones de los demás, en especial de Nao y la otra que no me acuerdo su nombre, la presidenta de clase (diganme su nombre, pliiiis).

BUeno, comenten dejen review y me dicen, ¿yap? Si no hay reviews no actualizo ahhh.

No sean tan malos en ello, btw, les advertí que el lemon era LEMON, y además es primera vez que escribo algo así, sooo.

Amor y más, adiuuu!

Suki Harlett.

btw alguien tiene idea de como conseguir los libros, novelas de Haruka na Sora o como se escriba, POR FAVOR. Besooos!


End file.
